what_if_fate_stay_servantsfandomcom-20200215-history
DragonBorn
No one knows his actual name however he is known as The Last Dragonborn. He is normally a Saber class. Biography Use this section to give greater details about the character's life. Appearance He is depicted as Nord which are tall fair hair and pale skin humans. Has Brownish Blonde Hair and Blue eyes. Personality: Stats: Strength: A Endurance: C Agility: C Mana: B Luck: B Personal Skills: 1: Dragon Slayer EX (As Dragonborn is known for killing dragons to obtain their souls daily, he gets extreme bonus towards Dragons) 2: Nord Ancestry A (Being a Nord, the Dragonborn is granted resistance to any form of ice or ice magic. It also grants them abilities in warfare. It grants them a small bonus when they are at sea. ) 3: Abilities: 1: Flame (The starting spell of Skyrim. A continuous stream of flames) 2: Heal (The starting spell of Skyrim. A continuous wave of self healing) 3: Battle Cry (A Nord ability that can forcibly make people run away for a short time. Only can be used once a day ) 4: Equipment: 1: Steel Sword 2: Studded Cuirass, Iron Helmet, Iron Gauntlets, Iron Boots, Banded Iron Shield 3: Steel Dagger 4: Azura Star (Stores infinite number of souls. Depends if he has the Noble Phantasm, Daedric Servant) 5: Ebony Mail ( Makes movement silent and causes poison to nearby enemies. Depends if he has the Noble Phantasm, Daedric Servant) 6: Rue Axe (Causes fatigue on target. Depends if he has the Noble Phantasm, Daedric Servant and not having the Masque of Clavicus Vile ) 7: Masque of Clavicus Vile (A helmet that grants increased man regeneration speed and makes the voice more persuasive. Depends if he has the Noble Phantasm, Daedric Servant and not having the Rue Axe) 8: Oghma Infinium ( A book that contains almost all form of knowledge. However, it can only be used once. Depends if he has the Noble Phantasm, Daedric Servant) 9: Savior Hide ( Increases magic and poison resistance) 10: Noble Phantasm: 1st: Dragonborn Being a Dragonborn, He can learn the Words of Power which are Dragon Shouts. He can kill a dragon to obtain it's very soul, all it's knowledge and power. He can use a variety of Words of Power to decimate his enemies. 2nd: Arch Mage This depends on his choice in life. If he did it, He is granted increased mana and all magic known to Skyrim and a Second Class of Caster that sets his Mana to A++ but reduces his strength and endurance to D. Calling the name of this noble phantasm, he is granted the Arch Mage Robes which boosts magic and reduce magic damage, the Staff of Magus that drains Mana and if no mana, Health is taken instead and many mana boosting jewellery. 3rd: Daedric Servant This depends on his choice in life. If he did it, the Dragonborn is granted certain daedric equipment depending on his choice in life. - Servant of Azura Increased Stats when in Dawn, Dusk or Twilight. Grants the Azura Star. - Servant of Boethiah Increased Strength and Endurance. Mind set of deceit, conspiracy, treachery and sedition. - Servant of Clavicus Vile Makes the user more persuasive. The Dragon Born can call upon Clavicus Vile to form a pact - Servant of Hermaeus Mora Increase the Dragon Born intelligence and may grant the ability to predict the future and see the past - Servant of Hircine Grants the ability to turn into a werewolf.